sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The New Overlander Empire (Dimensional Wars lore)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Overview: Overlanders are slightly-mutated descendants of humans on Mobius. Unlike their human counterparts, Overlanders only have four fingers, while humans have five and they are generally xenophobic and racist toward different races. After a violent war against mobians, they're been defeated by their king and forced to seek into space a new planet home for their species. However after a dozen of years they were unable to locate a hospitable world, and they've taken the decision to return to Mobius when their supplies ran low. There, Doctor Eggman has tried to betray them and to make them become robotic his slaves, just to be saved in time by Sonic and his friends and escorted at Station Square , where they could find protection and a refuge to restart their lives under the leadership of humans. However, a group of Overlanders still felt anger and wish of revenge against mobians due their defeat in the Great War and they've refused the help of humans, heading at north of Eurish and colonizing a lot of fertile lands, soon creating a large community divided and ruled by monarchies, dictatorships and oligarchies of noble families, all of them fighting each other for power and resources control as well as defending their territories from Eurish Egg Army and other hostile factions such as the Swarm. But soon, the New Order laid it's eyes on those lands, as The Baron and a regiment of soldiers visited one of the most powerful kingdoms of that region, making a deal with it's leader and ensuring their support in the war against Mobius Prime. Notable Members - The Emperor (Supreme Ruler) - Lord Tyren (Mercenary) - Rylan Hook (Battlemage) - Keegan Morgan (Commander of Phantom Corps) History: The Outcasts, a group of Overlanders ruled by a ruthless but wise and powerful mysterious wizard tyrant, guilty of a lot of crimes against mobians out and inside his reign, has received all of sudden the visit of the Baron and his men in the 3256 year. Before the situation could end in a slaughter for his people, the mage agreed to speak with Grief Bradanska, calming things down and making a deal with the giant fox. Having both sides the same enemy and purpose, in exchange of resources and their help to convince with brutal force the other kingdoms and realms to join their ranks, the Overlanders accepted to support the New Order during the Second Dimensional War against Mobius with their troops, swearing complete loyalty to the Baron and moebians. "I am the Emperor, leader and guide of the Outcasts. If you are willing to listen to me, we can come to a deal, without need of threats or violence.' I know what is your purpose....we have the same enemies and we both wish revenge for past injustices we've suffered. As you can notice, we're not many because most of our race has disappeared or has joined the GUN in despair....but we can still help you, Baron. Give us a chance, and we will show you the reason mobians have always feared us." '''Emperor talking with Grief Bradanska just after having avoided a massacre between moebians and his subjects'' As prove of their new alliance, Grief has used his immense size and his strenght to rampage in an enemy realm of the Outcasts, crushing it's leader under his giant butt and wiping out any kind of resistance against him. A loud shout of joy coming from Outcasts villages could soon be heard by his ears, making him smirk in victory in that moment where two races, despite their great differences, have joined their forces against a common enemy. Revenge, this was the only thing that moebians and overlanders would have fought for since the day when their alliance was born. "Long live the Baron, long live the Baron, long live the Baron !!!!" ' shout of joy after Grief's victory against their enemies'' 'Alliance and the rise of the New Overlander's Empire: ' Under the leadership of their ruler and the Baron's help, the Outcasts very soon started to find again their lost glory, getting from the New Order enough resources to rebuild and improve their new empire, forcing many other kingdoms to join their cause, filling in this way the ranks of their armed forces with new and fresh experienced recruits and veterans of the Great War. After this, their ruler has sent his entire fleet and thousands of Outcasts warriors and technomages to renforce the New Order, fighting alongside moebians with brutality and courage, especially against Eggman Empire. Many mobians and humans were fallen under their control, judged both as inferior beings and transformed in slaves and manpower for their factories. The Outcasts however began to feel suspicious toward the Baron, fearing one his betrayal after the end of the war. To anticipate this they always took any chance to study and spy all the tactics and technologies of the New Order as best as they could. Despite their doubts and their contempt toward their new allies, all of them were clearly aware that this alliance was the only thing that saved them from the wrath of Grief and his men and because of this they are now ready to do anything to keep him as an ally, even if this would mean falling over their knees and bowing before his feet. ''"The Baron and his men are without doubts impressive warriors, but they're just weak and inferior animals just as those disgusting mobians. I don't care about their policies and their bloodlust against echidnas and hedgehogs. As for me, they can kill each other as long as they want. Their problems are out of my concern and if one day my people will get the chance to survive without those monsters, we will take it without thinking twice." Emperor to his generals about Grief Bradanska and his genocide against echidnas and hedgehogs'' The overlanders openly declared war to most of the factions and armies of Mobius Prime, following an imperialistic and tyrannical policy and submitting all races judged "inferior" by the Emperor, especially against the Mobian Defense League, the Kingdom of Acorn and Freedom Fighters. Most of North Eurish and a large part of Northamer fell under their control, athough they soon had to deal with a new enemy, the Jakura Empire. For entire years they fought against this enemy, appearently easy to defeat it has revealed to be a tough opponent for the overlanders, until they were forced to leave the jakura alone, although leaving a path of destruction and devastation across the territories of the tribals during their retreat, wiping out most if not all their old lands, burning vegetation in flames, slaughtering the local fauna and poisoning waters. Several war crimes were commited by the imperial army in the entire conflict against the Kingdom of Acorn first among all, as well as Mobian Defense League, the Guardian Units of Nations, the Eggman Empire and the Jakura. These include bombings of populated areas and cities, the use of civilians as human shields in the battlefield, cruel and bad treatment of prisoners of war, experimentations on mobian population and repressions against submitted peoples of the empire. All this brutality was caused and encouraged by all the brainwash, the propaganda and the fanaticism which overlander soldiers had to get through during their training and the hard discipline they were subjected under the command of their officers and generals. Policies: The New Overlander's Empire is nothing more than a powerful and cruel reign of warmongers and racist opportunists, all of them ruled by a ruthless dictatorship that keeps control over their subjects with fear, torturing and killing an endless number of people in public executions, mostly political foes, pacifists and war prisoners, although it still gets a lot of support by the overlanders due it's ultranationalist ideology. All the mobians that have been captured during the war, fighters and civilians as well, are put in slavery and sent to work in factories and mines, where conditions were barely decent to survive and workers are treated as trash. Humans fate is mostly similar to their furry allies, but because of the compassion they have shown to Overlanders when they needed help and protection from Eggman, they're treated a lot better and if they reveal to be loyal and faithful to their "cousins", they can choose to join the Outcasts or to become citizens of the Empire. Homosexuality is widely spread and accepted and religion's freedom is allowed till it doesn't spread any ideology that openly challenges the emperor and his leadership as most of crimes are punished with exile or death penalty. Moebians are by law considered as Overlanders equals, despite everyone in the empire, from the emperor himself to the lowest social classes, are aware that this is a fake rule put by Outcasts just to keep moebians as allies. "I have no wish to end my life under the foot of a fox. Whoever has a little of brain can understand how our people in this period is hanging by a thread. We're forced to consider moebians as part of our people, part of our empire....every day we wake up fearing to see Ravens flying up our skies and the shadow of the Baron towering on our villages. Those moebians are not like our enemies....there is no mercy or compassion in their eyes, just bloodlust and wish for battle. I should admire them for that, but sadly i can't feel sympathy for a furball." 'Outcast soldier speaking with his superior about Grief and the New Order'' Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere The Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere '''was an imperial concept and project created and promulgated during the Second Dimensional War for the occupied territories in Northamer's continent. The project promoted the cultural, economical and military unity of all northamerian nations, states and factions under the leadership of the Emperor and the laws of the overlander empire. Despite this was conceived as a mean to free the entire continent from the "tyranny" of leaders such as the President or Eggman, the true reason behind this project was the total submittion of Northamer through coups d'état and puppet governments and rulers, taking possess of the large amount of resources and technology holded by their enemies. The sphere had to include the Kingdom of Acorn, the Eggman Empire, the Jakura Empire and the United Federation. The latter was the only nation that would have got a true and active place in the empire, while the others had to be kept as "reservations" where the Emperor would have got an endless supply of slaves, test subjects and labour force. As for the United Federation instead, the leadership of the nation had to be put under the control of the empire just after the assassination of the President and the armed forces to join the ranks of the imperial overlander army. The new government would have got clear instructions to cede all it's powers to the Emperor and to make sure the imperial laws would've been followed. At the end of the conflict, the Greater Northamer Co-Prosperity Sphere revealed to be a failure. The Kingdom of Acorn openly refused to follow the Emperor's laws, same was for the Egg Bosses of the Eggman Empire and the Jakura tribes in the continent. The reasons of this were the extreme brutality and imperialist ideology of the New Overlander Empire militaries and citizens, invading neutral countries, plundering settlements and commiting a large amount of crimes against the mobian race. Togheter with this, all the attempts of the empire's human allies to murder the President have miserably failed and the supporters of the Emperor were either banished, imprisoned or in the worst cases even executed. A project that, despite the imperial propaganda's lies about a true unity of Northamer through tolerance and order, always aimed to bring benefits just and only to the New Overlander Empire, treating other races as nothing more than resources and taking anything they had to increase the power and the influence of the overlanders on the continent. The Emperor: Little is known about this character. His past is a mystery as well as his face, since all the times he comes in public he always wears a long black royal's cloak and his face is covered by a hood and a headscarf. He is a true a master of lies, deceit, and cunning with hypnotic charismatic and vocal persuasion as his charming voice has been able to convince thousands and thousands of overlanders to be ruled by his figure under the flag of "Outcasts", earning an entire army of followers and servants at his service and taking full control of his subjects minds through magic and impressive speechs. He cares a lot about his people's fate, protecting them from threats like Eggman, the Swarm and GUN and saving their lives from the New Order. His heart is filled with wish of revenge on the same level of Grief Bradanska against Mobius Primes inhabitants, considering them as traitors and worthless dirty animals and doing his best to make sure that the "Outcasts" name will always be stuck in mobians minds. However, that doesn't mean he feels any kind of respect toward Grief and moebians, considering them just a bunch of brainless and savage beasts consumed by wild instincts, even coming at the point to slaughter their own people just because of a meaningless racist ideology. His generals and commanders have no different opinions from his, all of them wishing one day to invade Moebius and to repay moebians with the same coin of how they invaded their land and threatened to take them over with violence and brutal force. Differently from his predecessors, the emperor has teached to his people to live between a society of order and peace where mystic and logic coexist to work togheter on a single purpose, the glory of Overlander Empire. Unlike the old reign of the overlanders, the Outcasts have a high regard for magic, no more considered as heresy, a threat or a nature's abomination. Some Outcasts are convinced that their emperor is bound or connected in some way to Charlemagne , former Overlander leader and warlord, disappeared little time after the end of the Great War. ''"Brothers and sisters. Sons and daughters of Mobius. Fighters of the Empire. In this day of glory, a new era has started. An era where our race will return back at it's glory. A glory that has been stolen' from us many years ago, when defeat, shame and disgrace are become our ruin. Who are the guilties of this insult against our race ? The same maggots that right now are laughing to our desperation. As worms, they have taken away our lands from us, using our pride to humiliate our people and calling us criminals, warmongers and monsters. But i ask you'll, who are the true monsters ? A powerful and strong species like ours, or a bunch of furry animals that wish nothing more than our fall ? '' Tears fill the eyes of our children, born between an endless torture, a life between rubbles, chaos and pain. The reason of this is simple. They have no chances to see what has kept our people alive and allowed us to survive in this world. But all this belongs to past. Honor, courage and sacrifice. This is what our army is aiming to win back, with the help of our new allies. We will rebuild the Overlander Empire as it was, as it was meant to be. Today, we go to battle togheter the New Order, against a common enemy. Their leader, the Baron Grief Bradanska, has signed an alliance with our Empire and his troops helped us to open the eyes of many our similars, healing them from blindness and convincing them to join our cause. Loyalty, this is what the Baron expects from us, and we will make sure that we won't disappoint him. Moebians and Overlanders will fight side by side in the battlefield. Our races will both become a single force, a single goal, a single ideology. The Kingdom of Acorn, our old enemy. Doctor Eggman, a traitor of our people. The government of United Federation, that has chosen to become friend of mobians and betraying us. The Swarm, a horde of sickening and savage bugs. All these plagues for our planet will fall ! All those who oppose our empire will fall ! Do not show any kind of mercy toward our enemies. As your leader, ruler and Emperor, i promise i will NEVER rest, till we all have what we deserve. Revenge. A chance to make our ancestors proud of us. And most of all, a place to truly call home. Warriors of the Overlander Empire ! Rush to arms and show your tenacity and your valor ! Long live the Empire, long live the Overland and long live the Overlanders !" 'Emperor's speech at his troops before sending them to the front'' Equipment and Army: Heavy and light swords are considered standard melee weapons for Outcasts as well as laser guns. Even simple equipment like firearms loaded with bullets or explosive rounds are often used by their troops. Their regiments are leaded mostly by sorcerers and technomages, powerful but rare practitioners of Magitek, a mystical art of controlling electrical impulses and electronic signals. This art was once banished by the old Overlanders regime and it's members were mostly slaughtered or imprisoned. This until the Emperor made it legal and soon schools were opened where overlanders could learn it willingly and without any kind of restriction or exception. This was the same about all the magical arts spread in the entire Mobius. After a short time, the Overlanders have soon started to be an excellent ally for the New Order. Togheter with a large and unstoppable infantry and an impressive and deadly artillery and airforce as support, Outcasts have proved to be a tough opponent for the inhabitants of Mobius Prime. The empire welcomes in it's army all overlanders that decided to abandon their old lives, away from mobians and from GUN, choosing to join their lines. Humans are accepted too, even if just in particular conditions and after a long rehabilitation program. Mercenaries and hitmen are hired from highest ranks of the army, with specific officers at their command and that can keep an eye on all of them. The New Overlander Empire has been known even to use electro-proton bombs and chemical weapons against the Eggman Empire and the Jakura's tribes. "Those moebians think to be the best around here, but soon we will show them why once our name was feared in all Mobius'"commander, talking with his companions about their new allies Leaving forever their old grey combat armors, now Outcasts and Overlanders troops got standard New Order's military uniforms, such as Dingoes of the New Dingo Regime, while wizards, sorcerers and technomages usually wear many types of robes improved with defense spells and enchantments that aim to protect and to shield their bodies from enemy attacks. Recently the New Overlander's Empire has started to use Mutants to reinforce their army (mobians and secretly moebians too trasformed and controlled by overlanders using chips and a special serum created both inside their laboratories) and as psychological warfare, taking advantage of their horrible aspect and their wild behavior to put fear in mobians and humans hearts. Also the Emperor got in contact with several mercenaries and companies to improve his army, first and foremost the PMC Gunsect, which has revealed to be a precious ally for the empire with it's support against the Eggman Empire and the Jakura and several joint operations where they fought side by side with the imperial forces. Phantom Corps The Phantom Corps are the elite of the imperial army, very skilled in melee combat and gunfights. Extremely loyal to the Emperor, they are above any authority in the empire except for their ruler. Togheter with this, they have an advanced and deadly weaponry of tesla and pulse guns, laser wristblades, shock whips, stun batons, flamethrowers and rocket launchers, they're known even to deploy light mechs and bots and drones for reconnaissance and "hit and run" assaults. Their soldiers are often dressed and equipped with uniforms and hard armours coloured black, red and grey in accordance with their role as secret police of the Emperor. After a short time of the beginning of the Second Dimensional War, the Phantom Corps have started to use stealth devices too. The main duties of the Phantom Corps are assassination/capture of enemy spies and high rank commanders, sabotage and counter sabotage, protection of important and strategic positions and structures, law enforcement in occupied territories and administration of the "Mutant Project". During the Second Dimensional War the Phantom Corps have led a large number of operations on most of Mobius Prime against the Freedom Fighters in an attempt to wipe out mobian resistance. Mutants The Mutants are the what many call the "darkest side of the empire". Ruthless, savage, aggressive and brutal beasts kept under control by their masters to wipe out the enemies of the Emperor. The sole purpose of these creatures is to kill and feed themselves. All of them have been created inside the laboratories of Phantom Corps, where the DNA and the bodies of several mobians were altered by a serum called "Purity". An ironic name, which describes something that is far from being pure, but only a dark path that leads to the creation of bloody death machines. After the serum is injected into the body of the victim, alive or dead, their body begin quickly to change form, which may vary depending on a lot of factors such as age, physical and mental conditions, species and gender of the mutated mobian. For example, bugs of the Swarm are often transformed in giant monsters with insectoid forms and their bodies are changed to allow them to kill more efficiently their victims, such as increased size and number of legs and eyes. All of this takes place in a matter of seconds and if the victim has supernatural powers or abilties, these are improved as well. The Mutants are controlled via chips implanted in their heads by special control towers, which release energy pulses that push the monsters to charge the enemy. These towers are always placed where they can't be detected by the enemy, mostly underground or in high security areas. Destroying these towers would bring the Mutants to kill each other or just wander around aimlessly until they are killed or starve. Camp Mercy/Unit 131 Camp Mercy is an extermination camp builded by the overlander empire in the Badlands, where thousands of mobians, humans and overlanders too have been killed or put under cruel experimentations during the last years of the second dimensional war. The entire place has two purposes, getting rid of the enemies of the Emperor (political opponents, defectors of the army, supporters of the Kingdom of Acorn and prisoners of war coming from the mobian Royal Army, Freedom Fighters, Guardian Units of Nations and the Eggman Empire) and allowing to the Unit 131, a covert biological and medical research and development unit, to conduct their experiments on test subjects. These experiments aim to amplify the powers and the abilities of Mutants as well as increase the medical knowledge of the overlanders. The Phantom Corps actively takes part in this massacre supplying the camp with a large amount of prisoners and eliminating whoever attempts to get close to the area around the structure. Trivia: *Overlanders Empire has mostly been inspired from japanese empire during Second World War. *Their relationship with moebians is the same of italians and germans during this conflict. Both sides despised each other but the leader of the weakest one was forced to join their cause for desperation and seeking for ancient glory. *Putting aside their hatred for moebians, Outcasts leaders still admit to be impressed by their brutality and their courage in battle as well as their loyalty for the Baron. *The territory of the New Overlander Empire has spread in most of the areas of Northamer and a large part of North Eurish. However, every day it grows more and more larger, with overlanders ready to leave their human saviors in the United Federation to join a bigger cause and to get revenge against mobians. *Their military salute is putting their fists on their hearts and shouting "All hail the Emperor, long live the Overlanders !" Gallery NOE Flag.png|Flag of the New Overlander Empire Emperor.png|The Emperor of the overlanders Tank NOE.jpg|Tank of the New Overlander Empire NOE soldier.jpg|Imperial Overlander Infantryman Tyren.jpg|Lord Tyren, mercenary and executioner of the Emperor (Made by Strudel) Category:Overlanders Category:Evil Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC